


Next time, my love.

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Bath Sex, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, nothing explicit about it, only in setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But with the softness of Kenma’s skin as he brought the wet washcloth on his skin and the shaky exhales he had felt against his own skin, his willpower had broken, nerves lit up like Kuroo was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time, my love.

There was something wrong in what he was doing, Kuroo thought; but the way Kenma was panting heavily, his fingers either grabbing Kuroo’s thighs or scrapping the skin of his forearms hard enough to break skin Kuroo thought he could never stop.  
He shouldn’t have given in so easily, he kept saying to himself. But with the softness of Kenma’s skin as he brought the wet washcloth on his skin and the shaky exhales he had felt against his own skin, his willpower had broken, nerves lit up like Kuroo was on fire.

It had begun by soft kiss on Kenma’s neck, as he complained but made no move to get away from Kuroo’s mouth, so used to these little marks of affection between them; thus enabling Kuroo to think of something else than the wet skin he was kissin, and the half laugh half complain Kenma was still making as Kuroo didn’t stop to kiss his skin, soft and feathered like lips.  
He could have stopped then. Stopped his hands from caressing Kenma’s skin adoringly, reverently; stopped his hands to go lower and lower still until he was cupping, kneading the small breasts; but when the first surprised gasp, breathless and pleased was heard above the sound of rippling water, Kuroo’s resolve broke. 

He had cupped Kenma’s jaw then, turning his head towards him to finally kiss him slowly and languidly, so far from the fire than inhabited his skin as Kenma answered the kiss, as slow and curious, letting Kuroo dominate and lead everything as he leaned deeper into the embrace, letting his back touch Kuroo’s chest.  
When Kuroo’s hands were on his skin again, fingers trailing skin anew; it was heavier, more pronounced touches designer to make Kenma moan against his lips and arch into the caresses, to feel his body lean against him, shaking, as Kuroo thumbed his breasts again, kneading the skin there and touching his nipples until Kenma breathed out slowly, calling out his name softly and plaintively, dragging it until Kuroo moved his hands even lower.

And Kuroo could fell the quivering muscles as his hands went underwater, caressing Kenma’s tightening stomach and his upper thighs, drawing mindless designs on his skin only to feel the Goosebumps forming on Kenma’s skin, grinning all the while until Kenma reached out for his hands, grabbing them purposefully and guided them between his legs without notice and Kuroo moaned Kenma’s name in surprised pleasure, as if he were the one being brought off, being caressed by his loved one.  
But he only bowed to Kenma’s wishes, mouthing loving, adoring words on his skin in order to silence his own moans as Kenma threw his head backwards, on Kuroo’s shoulder, enabling him to see everything, every expression that crossed Kenma’s features as he moaned and gasped from the moment Kuroo’s fingers touched his sex, slowly caressing Kenma, nails scrapping lightly enough to make him gasp and buck against the touch, already lost in a world of pleasure. And Kuroo kept going at it, light and short touches, only to feel Kenma shake under his hands, to feel his breath become ragged and a flush creep on his skin as he continued to slowly move his hips against Kuroo’s fingers, moaning and complaining at the same time, grabbing and tugging at Kuroo’s thighs for him to comply, to touch him as Kenma wanted him to.

Kuroo could only be captivated by the sight Kenma made, lost like this, because of his own fingers, of his thoughtless touches. Forgetting even his own pleasure, as he felt Kenma’s wetness against his fingers, feeling him clench around nothing, pushing his hips forwards harder until Kuroo finally entered a finger in, dragging out the touch to make sure Kenma was ready. But the long moan, almost a cry that echoed in the room only made him moan, stopping his movements as he felt his pleasure rise again, Kuroo breathed out before beginning to finger Kenma slowly, lazily. But Kenma was soon meeting his fingers, breathing out, begging him to add one, to go deeper and quicker in him, for Kenma wasn’t fragile, groaning Kuroo’s name when a second finger joined him, making him fuller than ever. And Kuroo could only watch him, his flushed expression and closed eyes in pleasure; his own breathing heaving as Kenma dragged him down for a forceful kiss, messy and sloppy as Kenma did not stop moaning into the kiss, not even minding Kuroo’s own grunts and groans. And Kuroo swallowed them again and again as he pressed the palm of his hands against Kenma’s skin, pressing has hard on him than his quickly moving fingers, feeling Kenma’s body shake entirely, crying out and pressing down on him, keeping him there, so intimately joined.

There was not a single time that Kuroo found Kenma this beautiful than this one, flushed and blissed, moving his hips jerkily against his hand, bringing himself off as much as Kuroo was doing, brow furrowed and mouth open as their lips were still touching but not kissing anymore. And Kenma looked at him, with half closed eyes full of pleasure that made Kuroo breath stop, never breaking eye contact as his hips stopped moving as he fought to not come now, as Kuroo felt him tighten around his fingers as he slowed his thrusts despite Kenma’s complain, fingers digging even deeper in his skin, leaving marks already.  
And Kenma only closed his eyes when he climaxed, whole body caving in, flush against Kuroo’s body as his hips pressed against his fingers, as Kenma trying to close his legs, keeping Kuroo deep inside him, feeling his sex entirely, throbbing in spent pleasure. And Kuroo stayed, dragging his fingers oh so slowly, his hands never leaving as Kenma exhaled heavily, half groaned and moaned as he spends himself all over Kuroo, until his body stopped shaking and only trembled. Opening his eyes as he whined softly as Kuroo was still moving inside of him, his body too sensitive and pleasure too fresh for it to rise again despite Kenma’s want. 

This when Kuroo realized his own need, his own burning pleasure as he watched Kenma resting against him, his wetness covering his fingers despite the water around him. As he realized that his hard groin was pressed against Kenma’s bottom, and the slight movements Kenma made as his body shook slowly was driving him mad, biting his own lips hard enough to draw blood in order not make his moans come out. He could feel himself begin to rub against Kenma’s bottom already, and had to force himself not to give in to this, not to give in even more after having pleasured Kenma.  
When Kuroo rose from the water, his own limbs shaking as he spoke softly to Kenma to stay in the bath and wash himself, that he’ll be back soon; Kuroo had to fight the intense pleasure and guilt that gnawed at him at every of his step until he was back in his chambers. Free to touch himself, free to caress his own skin as his mind burned with the memory of Kenma, moaning and blissed because of his fingers, as the only thing Kuroo wanted was to push himself in Kenma, to make him come with something else than fingers.  
He needn’t to push himself too hard to feel pleasure rise brutally as he came, barely touching himself, too excited, too aroused by what had happened. Fighting his own urges to join Kenma once again and to take him, to make love to him sweetly, to make him moan his name again and again.

Next time, he told himself as he breathe out, quieting his moans and pleas for someone he could not have yet.  
It was when he heard fluttering and hesitating knocks on his door than he realized his mistakes. He should not have expected Kenma to stay alone after this, after this bit of intimacy, closer than they have ever been; to stay alone as he pleasures himself to the thought of Kenma in his arms, coming.  
“I could have pleasured you too, as you did me.” Kenma had whispered, blushing harder than Kuroo did, but both of them embarrassed beyond words.

And Kuroo had smiled and kissed his brow, threading fingers in his hair softly.

“Next time my love,” he had whispered back “I will let you do as you please with me.”

If Kenma didn’t hate him by the time came for them.


End file.
